How did I know he had Hazel eyes?
by TempusNoKitsune
Summary: As if she wasn't already having a bad day, good ole James Potter has to pop up as well. That hazel eyed monster and his gang were nothing but trouble, and Lily Evans would be one of the first to tell you that well known fact, but what is this? Why does Lily seem to know so much about James? Does she really dislike him at all? Bloody Hell! Someone help me, I must be going mad!
1. Chapter 1

She pushed her hair away from her eyes, tucking it behind her ear as she made her way up the stairs. Footsteps echoed through the spiraling staircase leading to the girls living area. Small red, and shimmering gold threads wound around a railing, and attached to the ceiling. She reached out, and let her hand trail against the cold stones, her red hair falling back around her face. She let out a small sigh, looking back slightly as other footsteps joined her own, another girl jogging up the stairs.

"Hello Lily, might want to run up quick, some nasty boys are pranking people in the common room!"

"Let me guess!" She yelled after the girl. "James Potter and his crew?"

"Of course! Who else?" She yelled back.

She shook her head, a small frown tugging at her lips. As if she wasn't already having a bad day, good ole James Potter has to pop up as well. There goes her shower, there was no way that she was going to try to go down stairs, and get to the prefects bathroom with everything she needed while Potter was in the way. He would only open his big gob, and maybe even follow her there. _Bloody hell! Why does he have to be in Gryffindor too!?_

Letting out a small huff the red haired girl climbed the last of the stairs, and walked into the large circular room. She made her way over to one of the arched windows and leaned against the stone wall, slowly sliding down until she was sitting on a small beautifully woven red and gold carpet. Green eyes looked over the campus, and the valleys, fields, and forests below. Watching her peers walk about the campus, talking to each other, and slowly making their way inside. It might have been cold, but there was no way, what with everything going on at this point in the year, that they were going to give up any kind of leisure time.

Her head snapped to the doorway as a high pitched scream filled the room, the door slamming back into the stone. There stood a small girl, her brown hair cut short and framing her face. Her cheeks were bright red, and her brown eyes narrowed at her clothing. She looked about ready to pop. She scanned down the girls form, finally noticing the large blue and yellow stains on the girls sweater.

She stood up. "Potter?"

The girl nodded, looking up with unshed tears shining in her eyes.

She made her way over to the petite girl. "Of course. Let's get you clean up Hannah." She smiled reassuringly, rubbing Hannah's back.

She ushered the brunette over to her bed, and pulled out her wand. "Now I suppose reparo wouldn't actually do that much good, but I don't really know if water will take those off…"

"C-can...we s-still t-try?"

She nodded. "Yeah." She kneeled down, and looked through her trunk, coming out with a small clay cup. She pointed the end of her want at the mouth. "_Aguamenti!_" The cup filled with water, and put some on the corner of the bottom of her shirt.

Hannah held her hand down. "What…?"

"No, it's fine. This shirt needs to be washed anyway." She stood back up, lifting up her shirt just a bit, and dabbing at the bottom of the other girls sweater. She pulled back, but the stain was being stubborn, and didn't even smudge from the water. "Well damn…"

Hannah shook her head, and just pulled the sweater off, moving over to her trunk, and pulling another out. "It's not even worth it...I'll get it cleaned later…"

She nodded. "...Alright. Just, maybe you shouldn't go back down again until the Hazel eyed monster is gone."

"Hazel eyed?"

"Yeah."

"How did you know that?"

"What?"

"How did you know that James Potter has Hazel eyes?"

"I….I just….I don't know alright!" She snapped.

Hannah backed up. "Fine." Her eyebrows knit together, but her eyes narrowed.

She turned around, feigning indifference, and anger, but her eyes were set on the floor. She shifted her feet a bit, uncertainty spreading through her. _How did I know that? It's not like I really care to look right? Right!?_

She shook her head, hoping to shake off the feelings as well, and turned around only to find herself alone in the room. "Well...hell…"

She shook her head, red hair flicking back and forth as she made up her mind. _There's nothing for me to do now. There's no one up here, and my hair is disgustingly greasy._ She let out a small sigh and started rummaging through her trunk, coming out with a loofah, and her favourite towel. The bright blue fluffy one with her initials sewn at the bottom. _I can only hope that they won't be in the common room by the time I get down, and if they are, I'll have to try my best to get by them._


	2. Chapter 2

She walked slowly down the stairs trying to gauge the sound levels of the common room below. 1 to 5 meaning it was just regular, like people spending time together, and trying to study and finish homework. Anywhere above that means that those no good band of miscreants were running a muck, torturing the poor souls of Gryffindor house. She was not exaggerating there. No, absolutely not.

Those stupid boys were always finding new ways to cause trouble, whether it was bullying those weaker than them, or smaller than them for that matter, or just terrorizing people with the various jokes they purchased from Zonkos. If it was up to her they would have been banned long ago, but sadly she had to put up with their shenanigans just as much as everyone else did, or at least she felt that way.

She leaned against the large wooden door separating the girls living quarters from the rest of the house. Gently leaning her weight on the door caused it to crack open. She poked her head out of the crack. She scanned the room, finding it nicely, and strangely, empty. She narrowed her eyes, but slipped out of the crack, and walked quickly to the portrait hole.

"Hey Evans!"

Shit! She pushed the door open quickly, and just about jumped out of the hole.

"Where are you going!?"

"I'm going to take a bath Serious, give a girl some privacy!" She snapped, pushing the portrait closed behind her, and muttering an "I'm sorry" to the fat lady.

She walked as quickly as she could down the hallway, taking sharp turns, and trying her best just to make it to the bathroom. She cursed under her breath as she heard footsteps behind her, and almost broke out into a sprint when she saw the bathroom door, but she kept her pace. She wasn't scared of them, but she was scared of where her temper would take her if they caught up to her.

"Oi Lily!"

She grit her teeth, and pushed forward. Oh I know I did not just hear my name come out of your mouth Potter. No matter much she wanted to turn around, and jinx the bloke she kept her cool, and pushed her way into the nice, large, soothing, empty, prefects bathroom. Finally, she thought as she made her way to the separatedgirls bath, I'll get some time to myself. Some Lily and bubble bath time. A smal smile graced her lips. After a day like this she could surley use a means of relaxation.

She hung her towel up on a large, ornate, gold hook, and dropped her loofah on the floor. She walked over to the faucets, and turned on a bright pink one, and a gold one, filling the room with a cloud of steam. Assured that no one that she disliked would try to push their way into her relaxation time she started to disrobe. She neatly folded up each article of clothing, and placed them on the sparkling marble floor. She let out a contented sigh as hot air enveloped her body, and tendrils of steam ran along her pale skin.

She slowly slipped herself into the bath, letting the hot water take all of her stress and worries away. She dunked her head under, then came back up, combing her hands through her red hair. Her arm stretched out until her hand closed over her loofah, and she pulled it back into the bath. She really wasn't sure how long she stayed in the bath, but it was long enough for her fingers to get

ridiculously pruney.

She let out a small laugh, and pushed herself out of the bath, hanging her loofah up, and pulling her bright blue towel around her body. It was an amazing how many wonders a bath could do for your body, and your attitude. She tied her towel so that it was tight around her chest, and she picked up her clothes. And there goes he good mood.

"Damn! I forgot clean clothes!"

She shook her head, and glared at the ground. Well shit! How am I supposed to get back to my room when I'm in nothing but towel!? She huffed, an set out, pushing the large door open, and making her way quietly back to the common room. She held herself tall, her shoulders squared up. God, I just hope no one sees me...


	3. Chapter 3

She walked quickly, her wet feet making it difficult to get her footing. _I just have to make it back quickly, then there's a slimmer chance of anyone actually seeing me. They should all be in their rooms anyway…_ She poked her head round a corner, and scanned the hallway. She let out a small sigh of relief, and cantered down that hall, fervently hoping that she would be able to make it to the common room before anyone decided to make their way into that hallway.

She slipped a bit as she made a quick stop in front of the fat lady.

"_Animalia!"_

The fat lady looked up, and let out a small gasp as she looked over Lily. "Good heavens child, where are your clothes!?"

"Well, I do believe that they are in my room, so if you would be kind enough to open up."

"Alright, alright I get it, you don't have to be all smart about it." The door swung forward, and she scrambled through the hole.

"Evans!?"

She froze as her eyes connected with hazel, then grey, then brown. "Shit."

"Er…"

"Nice to see you too Evans." Sirius commented with a smirk. "you didn't have to take your clothes off for me though."

"Shut it Sirius!" She snapped, and started to make her way to the stairs when the boy stepped in her way.

"Not so fast."

"Sirius, cut it out. Let her go and change."

Her eyes wandered over to James, who was steadily making his way over to them. "I'm serious, leave her alone. This really isn't funny."

Sirius held his palms out to James. "What? I was just having fun, right Lils?"

"Don't call me that."

"Sirius stop." Remus put a hand on Sirius's shoulder. "She doesn't have any clothes on."

"Exactly!"

James stepped forward, and gave Sirius a small push to the side.

"Hey!"

"Just get out of the way!" James barked.

"No!"

"Sirius-" Remus started, grabbing one of Sirius's arms, and pulling.

"What is wrong with you two? Especially you James, I mean I would have expected this from Remus, but not from you. I mean, you like her right?"

A faint blush dusted James cheeks. "I...s-shut up Sirius!"

Remus pulled the black haired boy out of the way. "Go on Lily, while you have the chance."

She gave him a faint nod, and mouthed a thank you before practically sprinting up the stairs, and throwing the door open. Four heads turned in her direction, eyes questioning. She just made her way over to her trunk, and quickly threw some clothes on, then sat on her bed.

"Stupid!...you….Sirius!"

"Oh yeah!?...you….Lily….James!"

"What's going on down there?"

"Lily….did um...were they…"

"Down there when I came in the common room with nothing but a towel on? Yes."

All eyes turned to her, and her cheeks tinged pink. Hannah looked to Molly, who looked to Sarah, who turned to Bella. The girls slowly advanced on her bed.

Hannah looked to her with a small, sorry looking smile. "Tell us everything."

* * *

**~I'm sorry that this chapter is so short! I'm getting kind of busy, plus I'm working on about three other stories right now, and that's just fanfictions! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and remember that reviews help for chapters to come faster!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Then I ran up here."

"Oh, Remus is really so sweet." Molly commented with a small smile.

"What do you like him?" Sarah teased.

"N-No!"

"No, we all know she has her eyes on someone else." Bella commented with a small smile.

Hannah looked up, "Oh right! You fancy that Arthur boy don't you?"

"Please stop."

Lily coughed. "Right, so. I don't see why Remus hangs out with those two…"

Hannah nodded. "He's such a sweet boy, why would he hang out with those two trouble makers. Not to mention that he's a prefect, and he hardly ever calls them out!"

She caught the small thankful smile that Molly shot her for taking the spotlight off of her love life, and returned it with a small smile of her own. "I don't know. Oh!"

"What?"

"Well, Sirius said something to James that made him all flustered."

"Well, what was it?" Sarah inquired, leaned forward a bit.

"He said, "I mean, you like her right?" Then James turned all red, and they started yelling."

"Well duh." Bella commented.

Sarah nodded."Everyone knows that James likes you."

"I didn't!"

Molly gave her a funny look. "But he's been asking you out for weeks…"

"I thought someone put him up to it, or it was just one of his pranks or something!"

Hannah let out a small laugh. "No, I really believe that he's in love with you."

"No way. No nonononono! Potter!? In love with me?! No. No. No!"

The group burst into giggles around her. Molly grabbed her hand, and Hannah's hand landed on her shoulders, but they didn't stop their laughter. She shook her head and looked around at all of them like the crazy prats they were.

Bella took in a deep breath, and started fanning her face. "I'm sorry Lily, but it's just so funny! I can't believe that you didn't know that he was in love with you! I mean, I was fairly sure that you wouldn't accept it, but that reaction was just too good."

"I'm sorry that I don't get it, it just seems so far fetched, besides he knows that I don't like him in the slightest."

"Well, perhaps he's trying to change that. He seems to be shaping up if you ask me." Molly shifted a bit, but gave Lily a look.

She shifted uncomfortably, "Well…."

Hannah held up a finger. "Ah, didn't you say earlier that he had hazel eyes, you know after I had to change my sweater?"

"I…well yes, but what does that have to do with anything."

Sarah looked over to her. "I didn't know that Potter had hazel eyes."

"Yes, well he does."

Bella tilted her head slightly. "But how do you know that?"

"I say she's been paying as much attention to Potter as he has been to her."

"Molly! I'm doing no such thing!"

"I see you staring at him during charms."

Her head snapped over in Hannah's direction. "What?"

"You stare at him, like you're in a trance or something."

Her cheeks pinked, and she started sputtering. "I-I...I d-do not!"

"Oooooo~" Sarah let out a small giggle. "Looks like someone has a crush."

Bella smiled, "And her returns the feeling."

"N-No! I do not have a crush on James Potter!" She snapped, her blush becoming darker, and spreading across his cheeks, and toward her ears.

"You do!" Molly squeaked, enveloping me in a warm hug. "I never thought I'd see the day!"

"I keep telling you," she started, shrugging Molly off to the best of her ability. "I don't have a crush on James Potter. I don't stare at him, and I certainly do _not_ dream about him."

"Alright, alright. So, you don't have a crush on James Potter, you just think he has pretty eyes." Sarah teased.

"Shut up! I do not you...you-"

"Now, Lily, I know you're upset, but we're only having a little fun, besides we only want what's best for you, so if you don't like James we respect that."

She took in a deep breath, trying to compose herself. "Thank you Hannah."

"Weeeellll," Sarah grinned. "I don't, because I think you are James would be a good match, and that you need to stop being in denial. It's obvious that the boy is head over heels for you, so take a chance! He's not really a bad guy!"

She narrowed her eyes at the red haired girl. "I don't care what you want Sarah, besides I wouldn't just agree to go on a date with him, I'd actually have to get to know him better first."

"Then do that." Bella chirped. "Give him a chance."

"Lily," Molly took her hand, a sincere smile on her face. "I may not like James very much, but if there is even a sliver of a chance that you have the same feelings for him as he has for you, then I say you give the boy a chance."

She bit her lip, then looked around the small group. "I'll think about it, but no more of you bringing it up." The girls faces all lit up. "If I want to talk about it, then I'll bring it up." They all leaned forward, squishing her in the middle of a group hug.

She let out a small sigh, and all she could think was, _how in the world did he become the topic, and why would I ever willingly say that I might try to become friends with that monster of a boy. They say that he likes me, and they think that I like him too! But I don't...I can't...no...I...I like...James Potter? Someone help me, I must be going mad..._

* * *

**Yes! Finally finished this chapter! Hope you enjoy, and remember that reviews help for chapters to come out faster!**


End file.
